


Value Meal - To Go

by heythinkthink



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Break Up, another appeasement to my feels in the middle of drought, free form - ongwoon, i sucked at the kissing part, ongwoon, seongwu to the rescue, this drabble is nothing much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythinkthink/pseuds/heythinkthink
Summary: Seongwu knows when to bring Sungwoon his meal.





	Value Meal - To Go

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still finding an oasis in the middle of the ongwoon dessert. I feel like writing my feels down in this drought without any fixed plot in mind.

 

  
Seongwu noticed that Sungwoon's instagram was on private again. He knows the drill once the older do something like this, who probably deletes all the posts and IG stories with his ex-boyfriend.

 

 _hey there mr. ala carte~ wanna be a meal with me? ;-)_ Seongwu hits send with matching a naughty smile. It's been a long time since he last saw and even texted the older. Now is his chance to make his feelings know in a very much subtle way. The green notification light flickers as he receives a text right away.

 

_a value meal will do..if you still value me :(_

 

After reading the older's reply, Seongwu's smile disappeared because of the sad emoji at the end of Sungwoon's message. This is not the usual Sungwoon he knows so he needs to do something. He puts on his black bull cap and wears his black hoodie along with it to visit his favorite senior and brings back the smile to his face like the way he used to.

 

It only took him fifteen minutes to reach Sungwoon's unit since it's just 4 stations away from his dorm. He even bought a small tub of ice cream for the older. Seongwu is about to press the doorbell when the door opens. Sungwoon is a bit startled to see the younger at his doorstop but became relieved after Seongwu hugged him even before entering.

"I was about to go to your place since you haven't replied to my message I thought-" Seongwu didn't even let Sungwoon finished what he was trying to say and cuts him off. "Well I guess you got it wrong because I'm here?"

"I miss you, Seongwu-ya." The younger softly pushes away from the hug and grabs Sungwoon's hand so they can go inside. He may be happy everyday, without any major life problems at all but Seongwu considers being the happiest at this moment because he is with Sungwoon and hopes that he can make the older feels the same way.

"Likewise, Hyung. So it's been like 4 months with the law student guy? What happened?" Seongwu breaks the silence first. Sungwoon on the other hand, doesn't even move his head, still lying on the younger's lap unabashed.

"He recites some criminal case when I suck him off like the fuck dude? I'm not the judge nor the criminal. It's weird so we broke up." Sungwoon says  monotonously. Seongwu knows that it was just a joke. He knows Sungwoon's stubbornness by keeping all his problems to himself because he doesn't want to be a burden to anyone. The older tries so hard to be happy, independent and adventurous but Seongwu knows that deep inside, Sungwoon is lonely, needs to be taken care off, and of course needs to be loved for real.

"Hyung, do you want me to make you feel better? I'm not used to see you like this. I still value you, I always do. I mean even if you already graduated, you're still the best senior for me and you know that, right? So if you can only let me." Seongwu says what he wants to do and what is the reason he's there. Sungwoon looks at him seriously, cups his face and touches his lips.

 

"You make me feel better now just by being here. You know what Seongwu, I haven't been into any post-break up depression because you are always here." The older answers and gives Seongwu a sincere smile.

 

"That's what I always want, Hyung. I don't want you to wallow on your failed relationships for too long. That's why I'm here." Seongwu is still serious but the older laughs gently and is now sitting beside him. They both not breaking their eye contact.

"My god, Seongwu, you're being cute again. What will I do without you? I think I should not risk being in a relationship so that you can get a break for rescuing me? I mean for now? But really, I'm thankful." Their conversation doesn't have any tension at all. Seongwu just wanted his hyung to know that he's always there for him. He may keep his hopes up, waiting for Sungwoon to realize that he doesn't need to find someone because he's there but Seongwu doesn't want to rush things.

 

"Ei, I'm not rescuing you. You may look like a puppy right now that makes you cuter, but I'm not seeing this as rescuing you. I just want you to know that you're not alone, that it's okay to be needy? Don't let me go if you don't know what to do without me, yes?" Seongwu pinches Sungwoon's cheek lightly. He guessed that he successfully brings Sungwoon's smile back and that's what matters most now. It's not about his feelings, but Sungwoon's happiness. 

 

"Ei, what makes you think I'll let you go? You know I'm always needy, it's just that, you're always the first one who do something without giving me a chance to look for you. Just like what you did right now! I badly wanted a hug earlier and planned to ask you but you did it first? What a mind reader!"  Sungwoon taps the younger's shoulder playfully.

 

"Fine, just say something that you need, Hyung." Seongwu sighs, taking off his bull cap. 

 

"Hmm, aside from you, I need you to seal this lips with a kiss so we can cuddle." Sungwoon answers without any hesitation then licks his lips in anticipation.

 

Seongwu doesn't need to wait any longer because Sungwoon finally realized that someone will complete him and make him happy. He likely obliges to kiss Sungwoon without saying anything. He comes around to face Sungwoon and puts his arm around the latter's neck.  It's just a soft languid kiss that makes them both smile in between. 

"So this is what a value meal tastes like? I think I have to change my diet now. Who says value meals aren't healthy?" Sungwoon laughs, as he inclines his face towards the younger's and presses his mouth on Seongwu's still wet lips.


End file.
